


oooh ahh cums uwu

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa, Homestuck, Minecraft - Fandom, US presidents, Undertale, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bondage, Boypussy, Catboys, Creampie, Cums, Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Gen, God - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, I hate myself, Jschlatt2020, M/M, Mating Cycles In Heat, Multi, Nya - Freeform, Other, RaPS - Freeform, Sex, Tentacle, Threesome, bussy, danganronpa - Freeform, geprgenotfound gets fucked, i love boobs, im a furry, in heat, kartkay, matj, matty b raps, nagito komedas deaty funny, nyaaa, owo, pleade kill me, sec machine, uwuw, why am i like this, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cums shits and farts
Relationships: Donald Trump x Joe Biden, Doppio x Reader, cum x sock, dave strider x angeldust x karkat, georgenotfound x dream, sweetandsalty x getjunebugged, sweetandsalty x getjunebugged x giorno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	oooh ahh cums uwu

**Author's Note:**

> if youre reading this, ur probably wondering:   
> “why was this masterpiece orphaned?”
> 
> well uhm.
> 
> the person i wrote this fic with. manipulated me.   
> so i didnt want it on my acc anymore.   
> sorry.  
> if u wanna talk to me, my twitter is @hornyyramz :]  
> see yall on the flip side

Doppio commits a hate crime while you watch. "Hot." You say, itching your gender neutral ball sack. Doppio turns to look and you and sonic runs up to you with his guacamole penis. 

whips ane nae guacamole ninja penis naes cutely uwu owo  
im using reddit to find copypastas brb  
incel.  
oh who am i kidding i have downloaded reddit multiple times then deleted it.

ahem i call this one kanye west  
After a long day of work, Kanye West goes to his Kanye Nest to take his Kanye Rest. He wakes up feeling his Kanye Best. Then he’ll get Kanye Dressed on his Kanye Vest to go on a Kanye Quest. He goes to church and becomes Kanye Blessed, then to a hotel room to be a Kanye Guest. Then to school to take his Kanye Test. He forgot to brush his teeth. Did he run out of Kanye Crest? His neighbor stole it, what a Kanye Pest.

Shits myself romantically

oof baby ur so sexxy mmm lemme lick ur balls

🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴 aaah owo nyaaaa cums pprematurelyjacks off 2 doalnald trump porn

dumbass  
shut up bitch  
make me fag ur the one who decied to date me  
i will fuck you in the ass ur the 1 who simped 4 an egirl smh  
fuck me in the ass u dumbass fag smh  
ok *gets strap* *pegs you*  
Incest amirite  
*hots.*  
incest is nice but tbh tho i think my sister is into incest and im kinda concerned 

and i oop  
why is your google name mistas stiffydick 

why not

turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy turns fat and greasy 

true  
ahem  
i am going to sing a song for you baby girl SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME SING YOU WHORE SHUT UP bitch listen to me sing bitch  
ahem

ok  
Well, it's 2:45p.m.  
Wake up from snoring, open DMs  
Can of Red Bull by the bed  
Vape is charged and Snapchat's read  
What's popping?  
What's popping?  
She's beauty, she's grace  
She has a profile picture of an anime girl's face  
Just a single message more  
Sends her rubbing up my ethernet cord  
I wanna be the guy  
That you fall asleep on call with  
I'll make you forget  
Every guy that came before me  
'Cause I like you  
And you like my attention  
Let's skip to the good bit  
Let's consummate our internet connection  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
With an e-girl  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
With an e-girl  
Mom took away my PS4  
So I punched a hole through my bedroom wall  
I'm not aggressive  
I just ooze masculine passion  
Did you know I've also got depression?  
I'm self-diagnosed, thought I should mention  
I thought you could be the one to fix me  
I wanna be the girl  
That you fall asleep on call with  
Meanwhile, I'll  
Find other people to talk with  
'Cause you like me  
And I think you're a maniac  
Let's skip to the good bit  
Let's completely block all contact  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
With an e-girl  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
I'm in love with an  
With an e-girl  
Mom took away my PS4  
I've said it so many times before  
How can I live on if I keep on collecting  
These every little slights and insurrections?  
Constant pain in every dimension  
My body weeps  
Disbelief heads suspension  
(I'm in love with a, with an e-girl)  
I wanna be the guy  
That you find stalking your affections  
Your social media scoured  
You seek police interventions  
'Cause I base my  
Ideals on obsessive media  
Maybe if I act like them  
You'll respond to my DMs

there do you like my song

yes 

10/10 busted a huge fat knut  
thank you mommy ^^  
nyaa

today we coded it so that i am in love with george not found i love women and georgenotfound i hate mxmtoon my name is dream and im a bitch also tommyinnit is the man and the best i like games and girls gamergirls pogchamp i hate everything

hot

i tpose romantically as doppio takes a shit.

im gonna write something bad  
dream if u read this i apologize  
ahem

“d-dream senpai” george moaned out, his nya catboy tail swishing from side to side “please be gentle uwu”  
dream smiled softly looking down at georgenotfound  
“oh george you make my kokoro go kawaii desu nya i love you”  
and then dream fucked george in the ass and his tight boypussy cuz there iis no boypussy like his owo nya and they both imploded and sapnap watched everything happen the end

dream is gonna block me on twitter for thiszz za  
lmao pussy  
anyways karkat x angel dust x dave moment 

my otp is me x you x giorno

HAHAHAHA that's gayy

yogurt is just fruit sperm 

we should uuuh pog 

lets just make this fic into a me x you x giorno fic that sounds fun whips and nae naes 🐎

this Is going into so many directions 💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦

yeah ik also im like actually gonna post this on my ao3 

you know that right

Yes  
perfecr. Its icoomic  
hehe coom

shameless plug uh my twitter is saltychaitea go follow me pls

This is for rachel you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch why you took me off the mfucking schedule wit yo triflin dirty white racist ass you big fat bitch oompa loompa body ass bitch I’m comin up there and im gonna beat the fuck out of you bitch and don’t even call the police cause imma come up there unexpected and wait on yo motherfuckin ass bitch I'm coming to beat the fuck outta you bitch cause you did that on purpose with ur urgery racist white ass bean head bitch watch I'm coming up there to fuck you up bitch I know what kinda car you drive. I'm gonna wait on you and I'm gonna beat yo ass bitch cause imma show you not to play with jasmine collins money bitch that's the first thing you did and bitch you got me fucked up cause bitch I told you what the fuck was goin on you white motherfuckas hate to see black people doing good or doing anything for themselves ugly fat white bitch watch I'm telling you I'm coming up there to beat yo motherfucking ass bean head white smelling wet dog smellin ass bitch watch I come and fuck you up cause you got me fucked up gon sit up there and try to do that urgery ass shit bitch you urgery the first day I came up there talking about the bitch that had on pajamas but you had 10 dollar ass Jean's on dirty dusty white bitch sitting behind that counter smelling like cheese stinky fat white ass bitch and you gon try and not answer this phone  
I'm going to fuck you up and you betta remember to run when you see me cause I'm going to fuck you up bitch wanna sit up here and play with me about my motherfucking money wanna play about my money bitch you gon sit up there and try to do that bitch little do you know I know enough people watch I'm coming to fuck you up I promise you that I promise I'm coming to fuck you up you fat stinky white bitch bean head yellow yuck mouth nasty mouth ass bitch you stink you smell like fucking cheese and you got that trifling ass attitude imma beat that -attitude up out you bitch you treat everybody like that all these black people that you do like that you in the wrong position you trifling ass racist ass bitch that's why dont nobody fuck with you cause you trifling and racist bitch gon sit up there and did all that shit and I told you what the fuck goin on gon tell me I worked at the motherfucking job when I'm telling you I didnt now bitch why the fuck would I lie about some shit like that watch I'm finna come up there and beat yo motherfucking ass you betta not get out that car bitch.

not my deadname being rachel 😔 f 

IM SORRY I FORGOT 

I CAN DELETE IT  
ITS FINE AHAGAJAGAHGAJSGSBS NO DONT ITS FUNNY

OH OK

CAN YOU ADD PICTURES TO AO3 FICS IDK IF I CAN BC I WANNA ADD MEMES

I THINK. U CAN??? IM NOT SURE THO.  
FUCK YEAH


End file.
